L'Antique Triade Déchu
by StarFlowerBlue
Summary: Un jour Feliciano et Lovino récupèrent un antique coffret enfoui au fond d'un fleuve. Persuader d'avoir trouvé l'un des derniers secrets de L'Ancien Empire Romain, ils décident de percer son mystère et de l'ouvrir. Les voici à présent plongés dans les souvenirs de l'antiquité, jalousement gardé dans ce coffret. Jeunesse de Rome, ainsi que d'autre personnage: Etrusque, Umbria. (OC)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, (dommage), je ne fais que emprunter les personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya. En y ajoutant deux OC de mon invention : Étrusque et Umbria.

**Note** : Ceci est ma première Fic d'Hetalia sur ce site, alors n'hésité pas à me rectifier si il le faut. Et pardon pour les coquilles qui risques d'y avoir.

**Personnage **: Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano, Ludwig/Allemagne, Kiku/Japon, Etrusque (OC) et Umbria (OC).

* * *

« Veee~ Vient grand frère! Le fleuve est plus beau de près!

-Abruti! Ralentit tu vas tomber!

-Mais non... »

Feliciano trébucha sur une pierre, et tomba dans le fleuve, Lovino vociféra tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le cadet émergea des flots, un sourire satisfait orné son visage enfantin.

« Elle est trop bonne l'eau! Veee~

-Chigi! Ça te fait rire de me faire peur comme ça! »

Lovino se jeta sur son frère, et sans plus de cérémonie, tenta de l'étrangler, en l'insultant. Il arrêta lorsque Feliciano fut pris par un courant d'eau, et l'entraîna avec lui. Les deux frères se débattirent dans les eaux du fleuve, ils réussirent quand même à s'accrocher à la berge et à se hisser sur l'autre rive.

« Merde... J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer... Et tout ça à cause de...

-Regarde Lovi! »

Lovino ne put terminer sa phrase, exaspéré il regarda la raison pour laquelle son idiot de frère simplet, semblait si impatient. Dans les profondeurs des flots, quelque chose luisait faiblement, grâce au rayon du soleil.

« Veee~ On va voir ce que c'est?

-Le courant de tout à l'heure t'as pas suffi! Crétin! »

Feliciano regarda son aîné dans les yeux, puis il retira sa veste, il accrocha l'une des manches à sa taille, et tendit l'autre à Lovino.

« Veeee~ Quand j'aurais récupéré l'objet, tu n'auras qu'a tirer.

-Mets pas trop de temps! Capito!

-Veeee! »

Lovino attrapa la manche, et aussitôt Feliciano sauta dans les flots, il lutta contre le courant à la recherche de l'objet. Ce dernier brillait faiblement, à moitié enlisait, Feliciano le frôla des doigts, puis il finalement s'en empara. Lovino tira de toutes ses forces pour remonter son frère, une fois hors de l'eau il posa par terre un petit coffret métallique, couvert de rouille dû au temps. Feliciano porta l'objet à ses yeux, il était fort ancien, et de multiples gravures le recouvrait, il ne put continuer son observation que Lovino lui prit des mains.

« Tchhh! Tu nous à ramener une boite de conserve. »

Il continua à fixer l'objet, curieux il frotta une partie, grattant légèrement la surface pour dévoila d'anciennes écritures, son regard doubla de volume.

« Merde! On dirait des écritures romaines!

-Papi! Un objet de Papi! Ça dit quoi? Veee!

-Mais la ferme j'arrive pas à me concentrer! Grrr... Il y a d'autre écriture anciennes avec, tout est mélangé! Fait chier!

-Veee~... On a qu'a l'étudié à la maison.

-J'allais le dire!

-Arrête de crier grand frère. Veee~ »

* * *

Dans la maison, le coffret était posé sur une table, sur laquelle Lovino déposa une tonne de livre, Feliciano munit d'un pinceau frotté avec précaution l'objet.

« Alors tu trouves quoi? demanda Lovino.

-Veee~... Je sais pas trop. Tout est confus, mais je dirais que ce coffret est couvert de Trois langages différents.

-Toujours plus complexe, merde! Bon le premier c'est du Latin! Et les trois autres...

-Aucune idée.

-Et tu peux pas trouver? Espèce d'idiot!

-Veee! Mais j'y peux rien moi, les deux autres ont des points de similitude, c'est tout ce que je trouve! »

Soudain on toqua la porte, Feliciano se leva de son poste, et alla voir qui avait toqué. Ludwig suivit de Kiku entrèrent dans la maison, avec un Feliciano enchanté, alors que Lovino manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tomate en les voyants arrivés. Japon remarqua de suite le petit coffret sur la table, il le fixa longuement avant de demander à Feliciano.

« Une nouvelle trouvaille archéologique?

-Veee~ On la trouver avec grand frère dans le fleuve.

-Que faisiez-vous dans le fleuve? demanda Ludwig en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est cet idiot qui est tombé dedans. On a autre chose à foutre, patate!

-Feliciano-kun, alors cet objet? Quelle est son origine?

-Je sais pas trop... Veee~ Il y a des écritures latines, et j'ai même remarqué le style d 'écriture de Papi.

-Un coffret appartenant à l'Empire Romain? tenta Ludwig.

-Veee~ C'est plus compliquer, il y a deux autres écritures, mêlées au texte. A mon avis, cette boite a appartenu à 3 personnes.

-Et vous avez découvert, les autres propriétaires? demanda Japon empreint de curiosité.

-Il y en a un, je pense que oui. Grand frère et moi on avait déjà vu cette écriture sur un autre site de fouilles. C'est celle de quelqu'un qui était là avant Papi.

-Avant Rome! cria Allemagne incrédule.

-Si on te le dit, abrutit! On sait pas grand chose sur lui. Mais on a retrouvait des vestiges de champs de bataille, ils devaient vraiment pas se supporter!

-Et la troisième? questionna Kiku.

-Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je la vois. Mais peut-être que dans les archives de Papi! »

Feliciano abandonna un instant ces invités et se précipita dans une pièce de sa maison. Une pièce mal éclairée, où régnait le désordre le plus parfait, livre par terre, parchemin entassaient les uns sur les autres dans un coin, des tablettes de pierres qui tenaient dangereusement en équilibre sur les étagères, en compagnie de croquis, et autres carnets d'études. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit, Ludwig se précipita dans la salle en appelant Feliciano, et le trouva enseveli sous un tas de livres.

« Feliciano, la prochaine fois demande de l'aide. Tu aurais pu te blesses, ça va?

-Veeee! Bien sur! Et j'ai ce que je voulais! »

Tout heureux, Feliciano montra avec fierté une tablette de pierre, qui faisait la même hauteur que lui, Allemagne souffla de lassitude et traîna la pierre hors de la pièce avant que Feliciano finisse écrasait dessous. Japon admirait silencieusement l'imposant objet, tandis que Lovino scrutait le coffret, pendant ce temps-là Feliciano étudier la pierre.

« Tch! On la retrouvait par hasard derrière l'ancienne maison de Papi. Elle était totalement éclaté, on a mit deux mois pour la reconstruire Et encore elle n'est pas dans sa totalité, des morceaux ont été perdus. expliqua Lovino en mangeant une tomate.

-Votre grand père aurait tenté de dissimuler ceci, c'est qu'il doit contenir un grand secret.

-Veee~ On dirait plutôt un journal intime. Désolé de te décevoir Kiku.

-Je me demande ce que ce tordu peut bien raconter pour l'avoir inscrit sur une aussi grosse pierre.

-Papi raconte ses journées, boire, batifolé, faire la guerre. Veee...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi idiot. On sait comment il fonctionne le Papi.

-Veveve! Lovi! Viens voir! »

Lovino s'approcha lentement, Feliciano tout excité montra une ligne précise de la pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit? interrogea Kiku.

-Veee~ Je vais le lire! ''_**J'ai encore beaucoup bu aujourd'hui, mais je ne veux pas oublier son visage...**_''

-Encore une histoire de beuverie et de femme...

-Attends Allemagne c'est pas fini! Veee~ ''_**Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses pour toujours, je continuerai à me souvenir de toi, j'écrirai pour toi, pour qu'il reste une trace. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu disparaisses? Est-ce ma faute? Je ne sais pas, mais tu me hantes, Umbr...**_''. Le reste est illisible.

-Qui est cette 'Umbr', une conquête amoureuse de Rome? demanda Ludwig.

-Non, Papi nous racontait toutes ses histoires amoureuses, on se souvient de tout les prénoms. Mais cette 'Umbr', j'en ai jamais entendu.

-Veee~ Un secret que Papi à voulu nous cacher! Je vais traduire ce coffret! Et je percerais le secret de Papi! Veeee!

-Bon courage Feli-kun.

-Merci Japon. »

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Feliciano travaillait d'arrache-pieds, excité par le fait de découvrir l'un des derniers secrets de son Papi, Lovino l'aidait de temps en temps, et parfois même arracher l'objet des mains de Feli, pour qu'il se repose un peu, et souvent il le traînait de force aux réunions. L'italien avait enfin fini de traduire la partie latine, avec le peu de parchemin qu'il avait en sa possession, il eut du mal à traduire l'écriture de l'aîné de Rome, il y avait beaucoup de zones sombres. Mais le pire était la troisième écriture, plus il étudiait moins il en savait.

« Veee... Je veux vraiment savoir... »

Les doigts fins de Feliciano caressèrent les anciennes écritures d'un air songeur, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard d'elle comme hypnotisé. Plus il les caressaient plus en sentiment enfoui au fond de lui faisait surface, comme de la nostalgie. Feliciano prit le coffret entre ses mains, le scrutant intensément.

« Veeee! Grand frère! Grand frère!

-Petit con! Qu'est-ce t'as à gueuler de bon matin!?

-Ve! J'ai réussi à le traduire!

-Toi! Réussir à traduire se charabia?!

-Je n'ai traduit que le couvercle.

-Tch! Je me doutais bien qu'un simplet comme toi ne pouvait pas avoir réussi aussi facilement. Alors qu'est ce qui a écrit?!

-Attends un peu... »

Feliciano s'approcha de son frère et lui montra le coffret, passant ses doigts fins sur les gravures, il commença la lecture.

« _**Toi qui à trouver cet objet, je te mets en garde, car jamais son contenu doit être révélé.**_

_**Il doit être oublié de tout, ce qui est ici ne doit pas sortir, ni être murmuré.**_

_**Laisser ses vies brisaient trouver la quiétude qui ont autrefois perdu.**_

_**Se pardonnait dans leur doux silence.**_

_**Loin de la vie, des hommes, des guerres et des responsabilités.**_

_**Riant d'une vie qui leur à échapper...**_ »

Lovino fit la grimaça quand Feliciano se tut, puis arracha le coffret des mains de Feliciano.

« Chigi! C'est angoissant ce truc! Jamais Papi aurait écrit un truc pareil!

-Lovi! Rend-moi la boite! Veee~

-Et pourquoi faire!?

-Veee~ J'ai envie de savoir ce qui contient. Si ces mots sont si menaçants c'est que ça cache quelque chose.

-On ouvre juste le temps de voir ce qui s'y trouve, et on referme aussitôt! Capiteo, idiot!

-Veee! »

Les deux frères se mirent alors à compter, chacun plaçant ses mains sur le couvercle, prêt à ouvrir au dernier chiffre prononcé. Ils ouvrirent brusquement le coffret, l'intérieur se mit alors à briller de mille feux, les deux Italie surprit laissèrent tombé le coffret par terre. La lueur engloba toute la pièce, alors que les deux frères hurlèrent de frayeur, obliger de fermer leurs yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Quand la lueur diminua progressivement il ne restait alors plus aucune âme qui vive dans la demeure.

* * *

« Chigi! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée!

-Veee! J'ai peur! Allemagne à l'aide! »

Les deux frères apeurés, pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps, perdu dans une immense plaine verdoyante. Le vent se leva doucement balayant mollement l'herbe haute qui se courba gracieusement, laissant apparaître une fillette endormie paisiblement. Ses cheveux châtains s'éparpillés négligemment parmi les herbes, elle se leva brusquement faisant virevolter sa robe-tunique au légère teintes bleutés. Feliciano s'approcha doucement d'elle, soulageait de trouver quelqu'un dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu, il voulut lui parler, mais elle lui passa littéralement à travers.

« Hiiiiii! Un fantôme! C'est effrayant! Grand frère on fait quoi?!

-Comme si je le savais, idiot! Et puis tout est de ta faute. Si quelqu'un doit être mangé par un fantôme se sera toi le premier!

-Veee! Pourquoi?!

-C'est comme ça! Chigi! »

Les deux frères se disputèrent, tandis que l'enfant continuer ses activités comme si il n'y avait qu'elle. Soudain le coffret tomba sur la tête de Lovino, ce dernier râla tout ce qui pouvait sur l'objet de son malheur, il s'apprêta à donner un féroce coup de pied dedans, lorsque...

« _Attends, ne fais pas ça._

-Veee~ Le coffret il parle!

_-Non, c'est la magie qui m'anime qui s'exprime, nuance_. répondit l'objet inanimé.

-Mange le lui! J'ai pas bon goût! cria Lovino terrifier.

_-Je ne mangerai personne... _souffla l'objet légèrement blasé.

-Veee~ Alors, on est où boite magique? demanda innocemment Feliciano.

_-... Vous êtes tout deux enfermés dans les souvenirs que je gardais._

-Souvenirs? Veee...

-Et comment on sort d'ici bordel?! cria Lovino en secouant la boite.

-_Arrêtez de me secouer! Vous devrez simplement attendre, et observer. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas interagir avec ce qui se trouve ici._

-Veee~ On est dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un! Si c'est Papi on va bien s'amuser!

_-Je n'en sais rien... Mais voilà, vous allez devoir rester ici le temps que les souvenirs se finissent, et vous rentrez alors chez vous. »_

Le coffret disparut sur ces mots, laissant les deux frères perdus, en compagnie d'une enfant qui courrait dans la plaine,et dont ils ignoraient tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, (dommage), je ne fais que emprunter les personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya. En y ajoutant deux OC de mon invention : Étrusque et Umbria.

**Note** : Les paragraphes décrient **_"ainsi"_** sont les souvenirs/pensés du passé, de Étrusque, Umbria. Lovino et Felicano peuvent les entendre, ou les voir écrit.

**Personnage **: Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano, Ludwig/Allemagne, Kiku/Japon, Étrusque (OC) et Umbria (OC).

*-O-*

* * *

*-O-*

Chapitre 1

*-O-*

La fillette était assise dans l'herbe, les pieds baignant dans l'eau du fleuve, ses cheveux châtains mollement ballotté par le vent, Feliciano était assis à côté d'elle, tandis que Lovino cherché une sortie de secours, mais ils étaient comme piégés, ne pouvant pas dépasser le champ d'action de la petite fille.

« Tchhh! On va faire quoi à présent! Attendre comme des poireaux, que mademoiselle daigne bouger ses fesses de là!

-Veeee~ Qui sait ça peut-être intéressant. répondit calmement Feliciano.

-Mais bien sur... » grinça Lovino entre ses dents.

Les deux frères étaient à deux doigts de se chamailler, que l'herbe fut balayée plus brutalement par le vent, sous leur regard, des écritures fantomatiques apparurent dans l'étendue vert, et une voix féminine s'éleva.

**_"Je me nomme Umbria, je suis la première à être apparu au bord de cette contré, les pieds baignant dans le fleuve__, j'ai pu tout voir, tout et absolument tout. Ne me demandait pas mon âge, moi même je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'existe. Je suis là et c'est tout.__. Au début je vivais dans des cahutes, avec des humains, j'ai mis un certain temps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas comme eux, j'existais grâce à eux, ils sont mon peuple. Ont travaillé tous ensemble la terre, être une femme ne me déranger pas du tout à cette époque, même si j'avais la taille d'une enfant._**

**_Mes premières années, je les ai vécus paisiblement, me promenant le long du fleuve, parcourant les plaines et les montagnes, je pouvais même observer la mer. J'errai dans de nombreux villages, et je continuais à travailler la terre avec mon peuple."_**

« Umbria? Veee~ Une ancienne nation de l'antiquité? fit Feliciano perplexe.

-Umbria... Chigi! Mais c'est le nom qui était incomplet sur la tablette de pierre! cria Lovino.

-Tu es sur grand frère?

-Evidemment 'Umbr' et Umbria', c'est pas une coïncidence, idiot!

-Veee~ Regarde ça continue!»

_**"Puis d'autre individu comme moi sont apparus, des sortes de 'cousins', ils ont découvert la contrée dans laquelle nous vivions, nous étions comme une grande famille. On se rencontrait de temps en temps, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Chacun avait des modes de vie diffèrent."**_

« Veee~ Tu penses que Papi fait parti de 'ses cousins'?

-C'est obligée qui soit là, où veux-tu qu'il soit!?»

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur discussion que Umbria se releva, un mouton venait d'arrivées auprès d'elle, elle caressa longuement la douce laine de l'animal.

« Mmmh. Tu n'es pas l'un de mes troupeaux. L'un de mes idiots de cousins t'aurait perdu? Pauvre chose.»

Le mouton bêla un instant, puis bondit dans les hautes herbes, Umbria courut avec lui, tandis que les deux frères la suivirent en silence. Leur course s'arrêta brusquement, quand Umbria percuta par accident un garçon plus petit qu'elle, les deux enfants s'écroulèrent dans les hautes herbes, alors que le mouton bêlait joyeusement.

« Aie! Aie! fit le petit garçon en se massant le crâne.

-Ouille! Oh! Ça va? Rien de casser?!»

Umbria regarda droit dans les yeux le petit garçon redressa alors la tête, ses cheveux bruns caramel brillaient au soleil, mais pas autant que ces yeux ambrés. Soudain son visage se figea en la voyant, il bafouilla quelque parole incompréhensif, visiblement très gêné. Le mouton s'approcha de lui et lui lécha gentiment la joue, le jeune garçon s'accrocha au cou de l'animal.

« Tu m'as fait peur! Je croyais t'avoir perdu! Merci de me l'avoir retrouvé.

-Mais je n'ai rien f... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le garçon partit le plus vite qu'il put, avec son mouton qui courait à ses côtés, laissant derrière lui une Umbria choquait, et les deux Italie sidéraient.

« C'est une blague... souffla Lovino qui n'en revenait pas.

- C'était Papi! Veeee~ Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il était berger avant!»

Umbria resta un instant interdite, puis son visage s'anima quelques secondes, frappant son poing au creux de sa petite main, et s'écria.

« Ah! Mais c'était mon plus petit des cousins, et voisin! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Mmmh... Impossible de m'en rappelait. Bah, ça doit pas être très important.»

Lovino et Feliciano s'en laissèrent choir au sol, consternaient, leur Grand père, l'Empire Romain, lorsqu'il était enfant, n'était qu'un berger et de plus inconnu aux autres nations. Eux qui croyaient aux légendes de leur Grand père, les voilà bien désillusionné. Le bruit de troupeau se rapprochant d'eux les coupèrent dans leur réflexion, Umbria regardait le regarda avancer et accourut auprès du berger. Ce dernier la salua avec respect, Umbria compta ensuite méthodiquement chaque mouton du troupeau, une fois satisfaite, elle et le berger se mirent en marche. En les suivants les deux frères arrivèrent dans un petit village antique, remplit de cahute primitive, des enfants couraient en chahutant entre eux, et s'écartèrent du passage d'Umbria, ils pouvaient entendre les prêtres faire leur bénédiction à des divinités lors de rituel inconnu au deux Italie. Il y avait beaucoup de berger, ainsi que quelques champs qui bordaient le village, certains villageois gravaient d'étranges textes sur de petite plaque de pierre. Umbria s'isola de toute cette vie et animation un instant, le temps de récupérer des outils, puis elle se mit à travailler la terre avec son peuple. Le ventre de Lovino se mit à gronder, pensant à d'irrésistible tomate bien rouge en les voyant travaillaient, mais la tranquillité ne resta pas maître bien longtemps, un villageois paniqué s'approcha Umbria.

**_"Mais le beau temps se gâta rapidement. Les autres peuples ont voulu imposer leur territoire, comme Sabin, Picenum, mais il y _****_eut_****_ aussi Celte, que je ne connaissais pas, puisque qu'il était étranger à notre contré."_**

« Ils attaquent!»

Le cri du villageois fit aussi tôt naître une effervescence au coeur de l'ancien village, les enfants pleuraient évacuer en urgence par leur mère, les chefs de familles tentaient de récupérer quelques biens, les bergers prenaient en toute hâte les sentiers avec leur troupeau paniquer, Umbria les guidait pour les évacuer au plus vite.

_**"Nous étions incapables de nous défendre, car nous ne vivions que de la terre, et les conflits n'étaient pas notre activité. Nous étions les plus pacifiques de tout les peuples, et les autres le savent bien. On grimpa les plaines et les montagnes pour survivre, mon territoire commença alors à rétrécir, au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est, nous poussons à nous retrancher toujours plus loin."**_

Feliciano était finalement heureux d'être une sorte de fantôme au sein de cette cacophonie, au moins il ne risquait pas de se faire piétiner par les villageois qui fuyaient en toute hâte, totalement paniqué. Umbria et son peuple grimpaient plus en hauteur, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes, regardant avec peine les fumées noires qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Les deux frères eurent presque de la pitié pour elle en la voyant construire de nouveau village pour recommençait à vivre, ses mains étaient affreusement rougies à force de travail, à reconstruire, à organisé les différents villages qui la composaient. Mais les deux frères purent constater que Umbria n'était pas au bout de ses peines, à peine sa vie reprenait à peu près normalement qu'une autre menace pesait sur ces épaules.

**_"Je n'eus aucun moment de répit, car plus tard venu des mers de l'Ouest arriva Étrusque."_**

Umbria courait à vive allure, Feliciano et Lovino eurent du mal à la suivre, tellement elle était pressée, ils arrivèrent finalement au bord du fleuve. Le même fleuve où les deux frères avaient vu Umbria pour la première fois. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs parsemé de reflet bruns, bouclés, paraissant indomptable, lui couvrant une bonne partie du visage, au teint hâlé, se tenait de l'autre côté de la berge, fixant la fillette arrivait.

**_"Étrusque... Il était comme moi, un corps enfantin, mis à part qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et qu'il était du sexe masculin."_**

Umbria le foudroya du regard, sans jamais baisser les yeux face à son regard noisette, Étrusque, lui se contenta d'expliquer calmement la raison de sa venu sur le continent, curieux Feliciano écouta avec attention. Étrusque raconta qu'il allait s'imposer sur le territoire, car les mines de fer l'intéressait grandement, il voulait déposséder Umbria d'une partie mère de son territoire. Lovino en entendant ça avait une légèrement envie de traversée le fleuve, pour frapper Étrusques dont il appréciait de moins en moins la présence. Feliciano surveillait le comportement d'Umbria, la jeune nation était dans une situation bien complexe, où l'avenir de son peuple et le sien ce trouver entre ces mains.

**_"Je devais pas prendre de décisions hâtives, bien trop de choses étaient en jeu. Si je continuais à laisser les autres à disposer comme bon leur semble de mon territoire je disparaîtrai. Si au contraire j'entrai en conflit avec Étrusque, mon peuple se ferait massacre, et si je n'ai plus de peuple je disparaîtrai également."_**

Étrusque ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire durant la réflexion d'Umbria, il se frotta un instant la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux bouclés.

« Si tu me laisses les mines, sois sûr que plus tard tu m'en remercieras. Je suis très bon en commerce, je pourrais te donner des choses intéressantes...

-Pas la peine de me faire des discours. Nous vous laisserons 'que' les mines. Et puis c'est tout! »

Umbria regarda le fleuve, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu et déclara d'une voix hardie en faisant virevolter sa tunique et sa tresse châtain qu'elle c'était faite pour pouvoir travailler sans contrainte.

« Ceci sera notre limite naturelle. Chacun de son côté! Compris 'voisin'?! »

Étrusque la considéra un instant, Lovino remarqua qu'elle ne baissa pas le regard pour autant, si elle avait pu lancer des éclairs, ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

« Et si tu me disais plutôt ton nom, ce sera plus simple à l'avenir entre nous. »

**_"Il me domine moi et mon peuple, il peut nous écraser avec sa puissance, et tout ce qu'il me demande c'est mon nom."_**

Son attitude sembla gênait Umbria, qui parut un instant déstabilisé face à cette demande, Feliciano s'attendit qu'elle se tue, mais au contraire elle lui répondit.

« On me nomme Umbria...

-Alors on se reverra demain? Il faut absolument qu'on discute, que tu m'expliques un peu la situation d'ici...

-Je vais être claire, pour moi tu n'es qu'un squatteur. J'ai assez de problème avec mes cousins, et il a fallu en plus que tu viennes sur ce continent. Je te laisse les mines uniquement pour que tu laisse tranquille, mon peuple et moi. Ne crois pas que je vais faire ami-ami avec toi! Débrouille-toi. »

A la fin de la déclaration de Umbria, l'autre nation la regarda stupéfait, puis il sauta dans le fleuve rejoignant la berge où se trouvait Umbria. La fillette recula d'un pas par prudence, Étrusque voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais Umbria m'empara d'un bâton qu'elle avait trouvé à ses pieds, et le dressa entre eux. Un long silence s'installa où personne ne bouger, la tension était palpable, tellement oppressante que Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de tremblait. Les deux nations continuaient de se regarder au fond de leurs yeux, cherchant à lire en l'autre, Étrusque ne s'avança que d'un pas, car Umbria lui jeta férocement le bâton sur son visage. Cette action fut comme un déclencheur pour Umbria qui se mit à courir loin de lui, sans reposer une seule fois son regard sur la nation. Lovino se mit à la suivre sans broncher, mais Feliciano resta un instant au bord du fleuve, regardant Étrusque tenir sa joue, alors que des petites gouttes de sang commençaient à perler sur ces doigts. La nation essuya d'un revers de mains sa joue entaillée, et lava ses mains dans les eaux claires du fleuve, ce qui surpris le plus Feliciano c'était l'attitude calme d'Étrusque aucun trait de colère ne déformer son visage, et pourtant il y avait de quoi. Soudain d'autres écritures fantomatiques apparurent au pied de Étrusque, mais cette fois ce fut une voix masculine qui s'éleva.

**_"Pourquoi? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, pour voir autant de tristesse et de désespoir dans ce regard, qui m'accusé, voulant presque me poignarder... Je dois savoir..."_**

Feliciano fut couper dans sa contemplation, par les cris de son frère qui l'appelait, il dut partir à regret, ne comprenant pas ce que ces écritures fantomatiques voulaient bien dire. Umbria courait à vive allure, la tension qu'elle avait ressenti lui dévorer les jambes, il fallait qu'elle court, plus loin, loin de tout, de ses problèmes, et d'Étrusque.

**_"Pourquoi?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre simplement! Je ne demande rien à part ça, vivre paisiblement, sans ombre sur mon existence!"_**

* * *

**_Voilà, alors n'hésitez pas à faire par de vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre._**

**_Je ne mords pas pour les reviews. _**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, (dommage), je ne fais que emprunter les personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya. En y ajoutant deux OC de mon invention : Étrusque et Umbria.

**Note** : Les paragraphes décrient **_"ainsi"_** sont les souvenirs/pensés du passé, de Étrusque, Umbria. Lovino et Felicano peuvent les entendre, ou les voir écrit.

**Personnage **: Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano, Ludwig/Allemagne, Kiku/Japon, Étrusque (OC) et Umbria (OC).

*-O-*

* * *

*-O-*

Chapitre 2

*-O-*

_**"C'est ainsi que nous étions malgré nous devenus voisin, séparé par cette limite naturelle qu'était le fleuve du Tibre, lui à droite, et mon à gauche. Nous étions très puériles à l'époque je le foudroyé continuellement du regard. Je le haïssais, déjà qui fallait que je supporte 'mes cousins', il fallait en plus qu'un étranger s'installa dans notre maison, et ma pique une bonne partie de ma chambre. Oui j'ai une façon assez particulière de représenter les choses..."**_

Umbria s'acharnait sur un champ, travaillant sans relâche avec sa population. Depuis la venue d'Étrusque elle avait redoublé d'efforts elle commençait doucement à grandir, comme ses villages et son peuple, mais il était dure de développer son peuple avec sa faible économie. Car telle était la loi qui régissait chaque nation, il change d'apparence, suivant l'évolution de leur terre et de leur peuple.

**_"Ma conscience évolue, en même temps que mon peuple."_**

Lovino et Feliciano remarquèrent que Umbria commençait à réagir de plus en plus entre ses 'cousins' et, 'cousines', mais hélas, ils ne revirent pas Rome quand ils suivirent Umbria. La jeune nation avait compris que face à certain problème, qu'il soit politique ou économique, il était bon d'entretenir une relation, aussi faible soit-il, avec le reste de sa famille.

**_"Nous sommes comme une grande famille, et dont je suis l'aîné. Quand je croise de temps en temps d'autre membre de la famille, je remarque que nous sommes tous différents, certains sont plus développé que d'autre."_**

La jeune nation avait dû changé de tenue, les autres étant devenu trop petites pour elle, Feliciano regrettait que Umbria n'ayant pas encore ses formes féminines. Elle partit se promener le long du fleuve pour se changer les idées, s'éloigner un instant de ses responsabilités. Elle prit un chemin pour éviter tout autre nation, ne désirant pas être dérangé, mais il n'était pas rare de voir Étrusque sur l'autre rive. Umbria s'en fichait, puisqu'il la fixait de loin et qu'elle en faisait de même, hors de question que sa sieste réparatrice soit perturbée par ce squatteur. Elle s'allongea pas loin de la rive, dans l'herbe, et pendant qu'elle somnolait, les deux frères s'allongèrent à l'heure tour dans l'herbe.

« Veee~ Je me demande quelle heure il est chez nous? On a peut-être déjà loupé l'heure de la sieste...

-La ferme idiot, moi je la fais maintenant! Point barre!»

Umbria eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être observé, quand elle ouvrit les yeux Étrusque était juste au-dessus d'elle, les deux frères sursautèrent en le voyant, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arrivé. Tandis que Étrusque continuait de la regarder tranquillement, en voyant le regard noir d'une Umbria mal réveiller il s'empressa de lui dire.

« Oups! Je voulais pas te réveiller!

-Trop tard! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches de mon côté. La limite est le fleuve.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire!

-Allez! Fait pas ta timide.

-Ce n'est pas une question de timidité. »

Étrusque au son de cette réponse se mit à sourire à pleine dent à Umbria, Lovino se demandait si finalement se sourire nier ne serait pas de famille, mais face au regard qui fixait intensément Étrusque dans les yeux, il tut toutes ses théories. Umbria ne comprenait pas son insistance pourquoi alors qu'elle le repousser il revenait? Alors que quand elle hausse le ton devant certain de ses "cousins", elle ne les voyait plus pendant des jours. Son regard descendit lentement au niveau des joues colorées d'Étrusque, soudain elle remarqua une légère balafre sur sa joue.

« Oh! T'inquiètes pas Umbria, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

**_"Je regarde cette balafre plus intensément, mon coeur se serra, est ce moi qui lui est fait ça, quand je lui ai jeté le bâton? Je me sens horriblement responsable."_**

Feliciano l'avait également vu, et se rappela du jour où Umbria c'était enfui après avoir jeter son bâton sur Étrusque. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur les yeux Umbria, ce qui la surprise ainsi que Feliciano et Lovino, Umbria ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Qui c'est? fit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

-Mais c'est toi idiot de Étrusque!

-Gagné! Alors c'est à toi de choisir le prochain jeu. »

Il retira doucement ses mains et la regarda tendrement, presque compatissant, face à ce regard Umbria se sentit un peu déstabilisé, et surtout au coeur de ses pensées.

_**"Avait-il fait exprès, avait-il lut en moi..."**_

« Un jeu?... Je n'en connais pas.

-Sans rire! Mais tu dois vachement t'ennuyer. Bon je vais t'en apprendre un! Alors on va jouer à 'Un... Deux... Trois... Soleil'! Tu te mets contre l'arbre, tu comptes, et tu retournes à soleil, si je bouge à ce moment-là je recule, et on continue le jeu jusqu'à que je t'aie attend!

-... »

Avec hésitation Umbria se mit alors face à l'arbre, doucement elle se mit à compter, quand elle se retourna Étrusque prenait une pose ridicule mais ne bouger pas. Elle continue de compter, Feliciano se prit au jeu profitant de son aspect fantomatique, et à chaque fois qu'elle se retourne, Umbria eut droit à une pose ou une grimace de Étrusque, plus d'une fois elle se retint d'éclaté de rire. Ne comprenant pas comment il fait, mais son envie de sourire lui tirailler les joues. Soudain la main d'Étrusque se posa malicieusement sur mon épaule.

« Gagner! A ton tour! »

Feliciano boudait d'avoir été battu à un jeu, les rôles furent alors échangés, Umbria courait, et à chaque fois que Étrusque s'arrêtait, elle se stoppait précipitamment. Plus d'une fois elle perdit l'équilibre, et plus d'une fois elle dut retrouver au point de départ. Mais elle continua avec insistance, pourtant ce n'est qu'un jeu, un simple passe-temps...

_**"Je suis plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, c'est la première fois que je désire autant d'atteindre quelqu'un. Je vivais toujours seule, je regardais toujours tout de loin, sans jamais vraiment intervenir..."**_

La main tremblante de Umbria, toucha avec hésitation le dos de Étrusque, il se retourna vers elle tout souriant.

« Hahaha! T'as gagné.

-Oui... »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, mais plus du même regard, aucune colère, aucune défiance, juste un regard innocent et enfantin. S'ils n'avaient pas été des nations, ont les auraient confondu avec deux jeunes enfants qui jouaient à proximité du fleuve, qui coulait paisiblement.

« Veee~ C'est mignon! Je suis sur qui vous devenir ami...

-Tch! Rien à foutre de ces deux-là! Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vite revoir Papi!

-... Rabat joie. Veee~ »

Soudain Étrusque se mit à fouiller sa tunique, sous le regard curieux que Umbria lui portait, il en sortit un petit collier de métal forgé, aux formes fantaisistes. Puis d'une voix enjouée il le tendit à Umbria.

« Au fait tiens c'est pour toi. Je savais pas trop si tu aimerais vu que je sais pas tes goûts. Voilà ça peut te paraître maigre comparer à tout ce que tu as perdu, mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je le ferais. Et ceci en sera la preuve. »

Elle regarda fixement le collier, Étrusque attrapa alors l'une des mains de Umbria et y déposa le collier. Le contacte du métal froid contre sa peau fut comme un déclencheur, ses yeux figer dans la torpeur, se mirent à briller, à s'humidifier. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le collier est si magnifique.

_**"...Mais je ressens comme un coup de poignard dans mon coeur, il m'avait tout pris, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, il est un danger pour nous tous. Alors pourquoi je verse toutes ses larmes au lieu de lui hurlait dessus, pourquoi je ne m'enfuis pas, pourquoi je reste planter là?!"**_

Étrusque paniqua un instant en voyant Umbria fondre en larme, ne sachant que faire il la prit entre ses bras, tentant de la consoler. Tout aller trop vite pour elle, que penser, que faire, pourquoi cette douce étreinte semblait la brûler et pourquoi voulait elle autant si raccrocher. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si faible pour vouloir dépendre de quelqu'un, tous les doutes dont elle se cachait la submergée. Pouvait-elle encore protéger son peuple toute seule, ou devait-elle se raccrocher à quelqu'un pour leur garantir un avenir meilleur. Finalement Umbria se détacha de lui, Étrusque la fixa attentivement, il fit un pas vers elle.

« Ne t'approches pas!»

Étrusque s'arrêta brusquement, contemplant le visage de Umbria rougi par les larmes, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, ses mains tremblaient, resserrant son étreinte sur le collier.

**_"Ce jour-là, à ce moment, tout c'était arrêter autour de moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, assassiner Étrusque pour me prouver que j'avais encore la force de protéger mon peuple..."_**

Lovino et Feliciano glapirent de peur quand ils virent Umbria sortir deux poignards dissimulés sous ses vêtements, elle en lança un au pied d'Étrusque qui contemplait l'objet avec horreur, n'osant pas le prendre. Elle le vit hésiter, ce qui ne fait que couler d'autres larmes sur les joues d'Umbria.

« Si tu ne te bats pas... Je te tuerais sans hésitation...»

Étrusque ramassa alors le poignard et se mit en position d'attaque, ce que fit de même Umbria. Puis ils se chargèrent brutalement, Umbria donnait des coups rapides, voulant en finir au plus vite, continuant de verser ses larmes, Étrusque croisait le fer pour contre attaquer, et la repousser, les lames s'entrechoquer désespérément, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

«Veee~ Ils ne vont tout de même pas s'entretuer! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Chigi! Idiot, que veux-tu qu'on fasse! On est des fantômes ici!

-Mais... »

Le coeur de Feliciano fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Umbria parvint à atteindre Étrusque et lui blesser le bras, sans s'en rendre compte il courra vers eux criant pour les arrêter. Mais il trébucha sur les textes fantomatiques, qui étaient bien plus nombreux qu'avant, se mélangeant entre eux, témoignant de la cacophonie qui régnait dans l'esprit des deux combattants.

**_"Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi semblait-elle tant souffrir de l'intérieur? Comme si son coeur était déchiré. Alors qu'il y a encore quelque heure, je pensais enfin gagner sa confiance..."_**

**_"Je me sens encore plus horrible que jamais, moi qui hais les combats, voilà que je blesse de nouveau quelqu'un. Une personne qui à jouer avec moi... Le premier qui m'a offert quelque chose..."_**

**_"Je ne peux pas mourir ici, j'ai beaucoup de projets, mon peuple attend beaucoup de moi..."_**

**_"Je ne peux pas perdre, sinon cela signifierait qu'un jour mon peuple disparaîtra..."_**

**_"Lors de combat entre nation seule une chose attend les combats..."_**

**_"... et cette règle et valable pour nous tous depuis la nuit des temps..."_**

**_"La mort de l'adversaire, et le gain de ses terres."_**

**_"La mort de l'adversaire, et le gain de ses terres!"_**

Les poignards se croisèrent à nouveau, Étrusque profita de leur proximité pour attraper Umbria par les vêtements, et ainsi la jeter à terre. Il plaça le poignard sous la gorge de la nation, qui ne pouvait plus bouger, entièrement dominer par Étrusque. Umbria était vaincu, ça allait être la fin, pour elle, pour son peuple, ses terres. Soudain Étrusque se pencha et au lieu d'achever le vaincu, la prit dans ses bras.

«Je suis le vainqueur, à présent ta vie m'appartient pour toujours. Et je décide que tu restes à mes côtés.»

Umbria serra ses bras autour d'Étrusque, tremblante, elle avait perdu, à présent elle lui appartiendrait éternellement. Elle n'aura plus à se battre seule, ni contre lui, ils étaient à présent liés à jamais, dans une association liant leur peuple, pour le symboliser Étrusque passa le collier autour du cou d'Umbria. Feliciano fut soulagé que finalement les deux nations ne s'étaient entretué, mais que au contraire une alliance s'était formée. Étrusque promit alors à Umbria de la protéger, et qu'elle habiterait à présent avec lui, organisant de nombreux échanges entre leurs peuples.

«Tout ce que je désire c'est que tu restes avec moi. souffla t-elle.

-Ami alors? demanda Étrusque en souriant à Umbria.

-Bien sur. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part, je t'aiderai.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, il ne t'arriveras plus rien...»

Umbria offrit alors un sourire radieux à Étrusque, elle accepta même sa main. Ses doutes apaisés elle pouvait enfin lui faire confiance, forger une véritable relation, et enfin menait une vie paisible au côté de son ami, qu'elle ne souhaitait plus quitter. Alors Étrusque la conduisit chez lui, il était heureux d'avoir enfin put s'être lié à cette nation, certes pour les projets de son peuple, mais surtout qu'il avait enfin réussi à acquérir la confiance de Umbria, ainsi que son sourire. Il se jura de tout faire pour son bien, pour que plus jamais il ne voit une aussi grande peine déchirait son amie, il deviendra le plus puissant, et lui offrira tout ce qu'elle désire. Ils marchaient côte à côte, sans se lâcher la main, suivent par Lovino et Feliciano. Quand Umbria arriva chez Étrusque elle n'en revenait pas, les populations vivaient en souriant, le commerce et les échanges étaient fleurissants, et dire que tout se bien être son peuple pourrait également en disposer grâce à l'aide d'Étrusque. Elle marchait le coeur plus léger, ses yeux brillant de joie, elle se retourna vers Étrusque, et lui demanda.

« Tu me feras tout visité un jour?

-Oui, et tu pourras même habiter chez moi si tu le souhaites.

-C'est gentil! Oh! Bouge pas.»

Étrusque regarda Umbria déchirait un pan de sa tunique, s'emparant d'une gourde d'eau qui pendait de sa ceinture, puis s'approcher de lui, elle versa l'eau sur sa blessure au bras, faite lors du duel. Elle lui essuya le bras, puis le pansa.

« Voilà, comme ça il n'y a aucun risque que cela empire.

-Merci, Umbria. Mais ta tunique est maintenant dans un état lamentable.

-Ce n'est pas pire que les autres fois, lorsque je travaillais avec mon peuple.

-Une fois chez moi je t'en donnerai une nouvelle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

-Si, cela me fait plaisir. Oh mais tu rougis?! C'est mignon.»

Umbria se mit à devenir toute rouge, elle agita ses bras, et bafouilla quelque mot, Étrusque éclata de rire en la voyant gesticuler. Une fois dans la maison Étrusque donna une chambre à Umbria, et la laissa seule pour se changer. Ils mangèrent ensemble, Umbria se régalait, jamais elle n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, les deux frères bavaient devant le festin avec leurs estomacs qui grondaient. Le soir arriva rapidement, et chacune des nations partit ce coucher, mais au moment où Étrusque entra dans son lit, il entendit venir au seuil de sa porte.

« Qui vient là? »

Umbria apparut devant le seuil, serrant les pans de sa robe et faisant une moue gênée, sans rien dire elle s'approcha du lit et y grimpa, et avant que Étrusque ne s'exprime elle déclara.

« Puisque tu es mon ami, je vais dormir avec toi ce soir.

-Umbria... T'aurais peur de dormir toute seule.

-Pas du tout idiot!»

Elle se coucha dos à Étrusque, tandis que ce dernier explosa de rire, puis finalement se coucha à ses côtés. Feliciano se retenait de rire, sous le regard perplexe de son aîné.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Veee~ Hahaha! On dirait toi grand frère!

-M'importe quoi, idiot!»

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait? T°T


End file.
